


【ND】空杯

by Kayou



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayou/pseuds/Kayou
Summary: 他从来不了解Dante。





	【ND】空杯

**Author's Note:**

> *例行OOC  
> *有一句VD暗示  
> *强行HE，短，沉闷

 

他从来不了解Dante。

他站在那里听V讲述Dante过去的故事。原来他的哥哥和他……他想。

他站在那里听Dante朝他吼：“他是你的父亲！”得知自己父亲消息的震惊过后，Dante是他的叔叔，他咬了咬牙，努力不让眼泪落下来。他是我叔叔，他想。

他从来不了解Dante。

这不了解和全然无知似乎这是第一次见面就确立下的基调，这个男人就这么带着鲜血，杀伐和混乱闯入他的生活，说一些意义不明的话，故弄玄虚，那些真正重要的，要紧的，致命的，他从来不说。  
他用叛逆把他钉在石像上，他用挑衅的话讽刺他，他开枪向他射击，他不信任他，他亲吻过他，他向他表示谢意，但他从来碰触不到他，所有表面的伤害，恶意，情感波动，就像风吹起水面的涟漪，而湖却看不到尽头。

然而这也没什么大不了的，的确没什么大不了的，如果他们不是情人的话。

他的确知道他吃披萨不爱加橄榄，不爱抽烟，但酒量却出奇的好，那又代表什么？他以为他偶然遇到Dante，受他恩情，蒙他照顾，受到青睐，便以为他或许在乎自己，喜爱自己，以为年长的男人会和他不情愿地分享一杯草莓圣代，会主动吻他，却从不对他作要求，也许就是爱情，水到渠成，不假思索。

他不知道的是爱同战斗一样也是讲策略的*，而在这两样上，他早早地就败给Dante。

他们不总是呆在一块儿，相处的时间很短，亲热的时间却很多。毕竟他们在一起也无别的事情可做，在那些没有委托的日子，在那些懒得交谈的夜晚，抚摸，亲吻，做爱做的事，似乎成了唯一的选择。这也不太好，因为久而久之，就像条件反射一样，他进入Devil May Cry的时候，刚把手指放在门把手上，肉欲的快感便涌了上来。*而在那些少儿不宜的时刻，他们抓着对方的领子，不是撞到墙上，就是撞到门上，他们俩是半魔，撞到并不痛，倒是门和墙怕是要撞坏，果真有一次他把Dante压在门上接吻的时候，卧室的门就倒了下来，他们齐齐倒在地上，把两个什么场面都见过的斯巴达血脉吓了一跳，要是等Dante想起来修门这件事，可能要等到下个月，所以第二次来的时候Nero就跑去修了。

但大部分情况下还好，他没有Dante那么放荡，也只敢在他睡后任由自己软弱地柔情泛滥地去吻他的指节，借着窗外的灯光去看他旧象牙色的脸庞，他不知道的是，Dante也同样会吻他的鼻梁，吻他薄而好看的嘴唇。

也只有在这种时刻，他才能看到Dante那层面具下的隐藏的东西，临近高潮的时候，年长的男人在他身下颤抖，把脸和呻吟都藏在枕头下，他现在想来，疑惑那里面是不是也藏了一两句叹息。

 

他们从不谈论感情，不谈论过去，不谈论未来。

他们只聊过一次，那是夏天，事务所停了三天的电，水幸好没停，夏天做爱是最不舒服的，他们浑身粘腻，像从水里捞出来一样，连Nero的头发都被汗水浸得又潮又软，嘴唇却干得要命，啤酒和圣代解不了渴，于是去寻对方的嘴唇，追求一点完全无用的慰藉，Nero只尝到了芝士和奶油的味道。他们从从夕阳西下鬼混到月亮升起，他曾担心隐暗的灯光会让他找错地方，但Dante会嘲笑他，再把他搂过来。

做完两人就懒得凑在一块儿，Nero坐在靠窗的那边，打算一会儿就催Dante去洗澡，Dante比他先开口，他的音调没有特意提高，声音也不大，在安静的屋子里恰到好处，他像是自问又像是呓语，他没头没脑地问一句：“接下来呢？”

Nero并不知道答案，高潮和情欲总是短暂的，光是存在就是欢愉，因此无需费力去寻找意义和制定计划，他揣测Dante究竟想要听到什么样的回答，浅显而表面的无疑是答一句“去洗个澡，这个天气真受不了。”可万一Dante想听的是别的呢，他想听的万一是那些Nero到嘴边又总是置气扭头吞了下去的话呢，他不知道回什么好，最后选择了沉默。

“既然这样，你就当我没问。”Dante转过身去。

“你想听哪个？”Nero咬牙问他。

Dante倚在床头，手指贴着嘴唇，歪头露出一点笑，回答他：“我想听真心的。”

这个混蛋，Nero想。

他怒气冲冲地去握Dante的手，他平时根本不会这么做，他近几年还在发育，总担心被Dante嘲笑，但其实Dante的手不比他大多少，除了多了点握剑的茧，甚至乍看起来像镜子里的倒影，又像对湖水自照。

他握得很紧，像是在鼓励自己，Dante哼哼了两声，没有开口抱怨。

“我想……”他慢慢开口。

窗外的月亮慢慢地从西方升起，树梢的林夜鹰有时叫两声，便再也没听到声音，也许是抖抖翅膀飞走了。偶尔有云遮住了月亮的一角，夏季沉闷的风却没有足够力气将它们吹散，最后还是月亮自己升了上来。

而那些说出口的泼出去的表白的话和未来的规划就像一颗石子被投到了井中，不久就沉了下去。

Dante的脸隐藏在黑暗之中，看不清表情，Nero听到他笑了一会儿，只轻声问了句：“是吗？”

然后凑过来吻了他，堵住了接下来的话。

 

一切难道不是早有征兆吗？Dante那天晚上的沉默，他失去自己的手臂和Dante送他的礼物，他被抛在后头只能看着Dante和Urizen战斗。

有人告诉过他，Dante不是一片湖，而是一个空杯子，里面无论装的是酒，是水，还是毒药，都早被另一个人饮尽了，纵使春风柔和，烈雨暴风，也不能把空杯子吹起波澜。

Nero麻木地想，或许他说得对，他这么久或许一直是在对一个干涸的许愿池扔硬币，但迷茫过后，悔恨和对自己无能为力的愤怒就不可避免随之而来，他谁都没有保护得了，Credo死于他的无能弱小，如今但丁和他的兄弟厮杀，他的家人在今日必要死掉一个。如果他能做到的话，如果他的想法不是那么无足轻重的话，如果他能赢的话。

 

最终他还是赢了最后那场战斗，一切都解决了，没人会死。

可那又怎么样？

他的脸在隐隐作痛，他的心脏砰砰直跳，连嘴唇都在微地震颤，他才是那个输家，不可救药，一败涂地，而他们要走了。所有理想与影响，所有愿望与计划，所有角力与追逐，他低下头。  
然而Dante这时转过身来抱他，在耳边告诉他，他说：“我爱你。”

 

Nero想，

 

我一点都不了解他。

 

事实就是这样，谁也不知道尼禄早就把爱情倒进了那个空杯子里，而在那个月亮升起的晚上，他们俩一人一半，举杯庆贺。

 

Fin

*《自深深处》  
*《包法利夫人》

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的一个目的是我想看5N5D能不能这种游戏那样的发展下HE，于是故意没有写VD那条感情线，让劳模V哥歇一会儿


End file.
